


可那不会这么容易（But It Couldn’t Be That Easy）

by momosansovino



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's emotion suffered because of Bond's departure with Madeleine Swann. He've changed since the event of Skyfall but Bond didn't. Bond is still that Bond. Max Denbigh AKA Jim Morisrty is the real boss who faked his death because Blofeld and Spectre wasn't as fun as he expected<br/>Sebastian Moran = Michael Fassbender</p>
            </blockquote>





	可那不会这么容易（But It Couldn’t Be That Easy）

邦德走后他在实验室里又干坐了半个小时。

在这之前他正试图定位沉落在台伯河里的那辆崭新的阿斯顿马丁DB10，出于某些原因，他装在车里的追踪装置坏了，这不是第一次发生，邦德粗暴地对待MI6的资产不是一次两次，也不是三次四次。他在电脑上捣鼓了半天也没能使监控重新工作起来，这让他十分恼火。有几次他几乎想要打开追踪设备，然后在通讯里质问始作俑者到底把车扔到了河的哪一段。但很快他就发现，大半天后手指还只是漫无目的地划弄着键盘，是因为不知为何他缺少打开追踪设备的勇气。  
若玛德琳斯旺小姐和特工先生在耳鬓厮磨怎么办？若他打搅了Double-O-Seven发泄他那不正常的生理需求该怎么办？若特工先生在接起通讯的时候鼻音湿漉漉呼吸明显上下起伏怎么办？他甚至不用打开通讯，藏在Double-O-Seven血液里的纳米追踪设备自会告诉他双零特工在做什么，但他决定不看一眼，一眼都不看。  
他不愿意承认自己缺少勇气，于是只能将原因归咎于他能自己搞定这件事，不需要劳烦这位该死的始作俑者。

这两天他独自呆在实验室里，CNS负责人坠楼后雪藏警报就解除了，于是部员开始陆陆续续把东西往回搬。搬回海象般巨大厚重的SIS楼已经不可能了，位于沃克斯豪尔的旧宅邸已经被布洛菲尔德炸成了一片令人心碎的废墟。在舆论的轩然大波中，马洛里挺身而出，他在新闻发布会上的演讲令内阁女大臣泫然欲泣，他在马洛里身上仿佛看到了当初M女士的身影。于是在半推半就间，马洛里成功把CNS的新大楼移签到了MI6的麾下。他对于搬入珠光宝气的玻璃新大楼并无多大热忱，毕竟是他和马洛里在楼顶将CNS的负责人逼下悬崖的。在死人的墓地上走路并不吉利，但可惜他们并没有多少选择。  
他告诉部下他最后一个走。今天是最后一天，因为地洞实验室已经完全被搬空了。除了空荡荡的架子，他的小桌子，随身电脑和阿斯顿马丁DB5。早上的时候他终于修好了这辆车，由于送到他手里的还能利用的残渣仅仅只是一块满是弹孔的轮胎皮，他几乎完全就是按照原模型重新打造了一个复制品，现在这辆崭新的玩具静静地躺在他手边的仓库里，上了三把电子密码锁，以防某路神偷怪盗。

听到仓库嘎吱作响的时候他撩了撩刘海，在看到来人的时几乎难掩面上的诧异和欣喜。  
“Q。”特工先生踏步向他走过来。  
——装作他们从奥地利回来后依然亲密无间是没有用的！  
他站起来，毛毛躁躁差点带翻椅子。  
“Double-O-Seven。”他说，绕过桌子，“你来这里做什么？”  
历来只要邦德回到伦敦，他几乎就没有办法把他从支部的办公室里轰走。这位特工先生连交个报告都能在他的支部磨蹭上半天，可是这次不一样，这次邦德消失了，他可以肯定原因和玛德琳斯旺小姐有关系。念及此，他已不愿意细想下去。  
而他们俩的关系，在他将自己绑在飞机座椅上吃下一把安眠药一路冲到奥地利，却看到邦德把玛德琳斯旺小姐带回他下榻的旅馆开始，就呈现了一幅山体滑坡的惨烈景象。  
“我还缺一件东西。”特工说，用比海水还要蓝的眼睛看着他。  
厚颜无耻。他讶于邦德完全没有绕弯子，但最后还是咬着嘴唇说：“缺什么？别告诉我你又想要消失。M已经找我谈过话了，再帮你下一个失业的一定是我 。”  
“哈，不是那个。”他勉力讲出的笑话不是很成功，但是邦德弯起嘴角笑了，“车修好了吗Q？”  
哈。车子。他眨眨眼，高兴起来，挠了挠卷发：“当然了。我早上做了测试，它现在的起速比之前快一倍！”  
“那太棒了，我能看看吗？”  
他犹豫了一秒，然后耸了耸肩：“为什么不呢？不过它现在并没有什么特殊的地方，小装置还得等几个星期，灯箱里藏枪的自动编码总有点不听使唤，我想系统还分不清和物体一起运动的人与人个体本身之间的差别，不能自动锁定的枪还是不要的好，不是吗？”他一面开锁一面喋喋不休，“而且我并不认为给这部添加飞行装置是个好主意，它不像DB10有那么强的助推力……”  
他突然住了嘴：“Double-O-Seven，DB10被你弄去哪里了？”  
但是邦德已经从他手上接过车钥匙像鳗鱼一样滑进了车里。  
“进来吗，Q？”双零特工问。  
他摇摇头，向后退了一步：“在地穴里转一圈就可以了Double-O-Seven，不要开到地面上去。”  
一分钟后他就为这个决定感到后悔。  
“我需要用它去接玛德琳，这样我就不用打车了。之后我会把车停在机场，你派个人去开回来就成。”邦德坐在车里，手指敲着方向盘。詹姆斯邦德打定主意要做的事情，詹姆斯邦德一定会做到，谁劝都没有用。  
“你又要去哪里？”他脱口而出，问完觉得自己傻透了。  
“度假啊，Q。马洛里允了我一周假期。”邦德诧异地看着他。  
从威斯敏斯特大桥回来之后邦德几乎没有再露过面，他亲眼看着这狼心狗肺的家伙将空枪扔进泰晤士河，然后朝玛德琳小步跑去，豪爽到极点，像个找到了真爱于是准备回家种田自此和各路英雄相忘于江湖的骑士。马洛里也看见了，他指望马洛里会说什么，或者阻拦一下，可是这次马洛里什么也没有说。  
“来吧Q，我们有很多善后工作要做。”加雷斯马洛里拍了拍肩膀，于是他只好折转身跟在这年过半百的男人后面，努力将心头的不安压下去。  
这一切都太简单了，因为太过简单才让人觉得不可思议。

邦德走后他暂时搁置了寻找DB10的计划，如果邦德不自己把车开回来，下次任务他就坚决不会把任何车给他。他从一叠文件里抽出该下属提交给他的报告，之后就干坐在那里。说是干坐，因为他几乎一个字都看不进去。该报告和以往一样分外潦草，写报告的人并非粗心大意，邦德和马洛里一样是老派钢笔的忠实拥趸，只是前者一心急着想要写完，于是手指骨就粘在未干的字迹上擦出一道道晕开的墨痕。

在任务内容重述的一栏里，报告提交者用平铺直叙的短句描述道：  
[……于是我去了奥地利索尔登。我坐在治疗所吧台等玛德琳回心转意的时候Q出现了。]  
他读道：[我不能回去，要走玛德琳得和我一起走，她陷入大麻烦了，而我答应过他父亲的。]  
詹姆斯邦德答应过玛德琳的……詹姆斯邦德答应过他的呢？他坐在桌子前，支着脑袋仔细回想：詹姆斯邦德什么都没有答应过他。  
[我把章鱼戒指交给Q，让他查找戒指的秘密，他找到了。后来我带着玛德琳去旅馆和Q会和，之后就去了摩洛哥，因为玛德琳说……]  
他取下眼镜揉了揉眼。之后他所熟悉的字母就没有再出现过，于是他板着脸一目三行地扫过剩余的垃圾。  
[玛德琳跟着我上了东方沙漠快车。令我诧异的是，她知道如何用枪……]  
[布洛菲尔德接待了我们，他比我记忆中的要瘦小……他试图让我忘记玛德琳，这让我感到好笑……]  
[我和玛德琳回到伦敦。]  
之后的句子更为潦草，全部由单句组成。  
[布洛菲尔德绑架了玛德琳。]  
[他没能成功绑架我。]  
[我找到了玛德琳。]  
[玛德琳被困在大楼的中层M女士以前的办公室的隔间里。]  
[布洛菲尔德炸了SIS大楼。我打下了他的直升机。]  
[任务完成。]  
字母Q被提及五次。M八次。C零次。布洛菲尔德十次。玛德琳，二十四次。  
他啪地合上报告，给下属捎了一个电话，让他们明天来搬剩下的东西。之后就把笔电塞进随身挎包。他锁了门，中午比尔特纳离开时开走了快艇，于是他得从地穴的另一个出口走出去，意识到这点后他在原地呆站了半晌。地道通风系统很差，他独自在昏黄的灯光下走了十分钟，空气中还能辨别出残留的阿斯顿马丁身上新喷漆和排风管的油烟味道，半个多小时之前它刚从这里被开走。  
报告提交者在结尾处全无必要地添了一句总结：[绿色的酵素昔是我见过的最难喝的东西。]

他从靠近骑士桥某处民宅地下室的暗门里钻出来，大大方方从居民楼正门走出去。太阳在四点多的时候就已经落下去了，天色暗到让他以为是已经到了深夜。他大口呼吸空气，试图尽快把肺里的毒素排出去，但他很清楚，有一块霉菌死死堵在他的呼吸系统里，怎么也咽不下去了。他给自己点了根烟，站着抽完了，然后挠挠乱发，将围巾扯松了一些，之后就从骑士桥上了地铁。  
十几个月前他在伦敦地下指挥邦德追地铁仿佛是一个世纪之前的事情了，现在他被詹姆斯邦德使唤来使唤去，这才过去一年都不到！  
自MI6集体感染了一种名为詹姆斯邦德的病毒之后，他也未能幸免。这种病毒无处不在，层层深入组织结构，毫不留情地蚕食着帝国情报局当今风雨飘摇局面之下最后的一点辉煌，其DNA核心是“詹姆斯邦德式的风流”。  
他秉着高高在上，不屑一顾的姿态进入情报局，却很快就发现想要撼动这组织从上级至下级一起编织起来的美梦是不可能的，因为他自己在不知不觉中也变成了美梦编造者的一部分。这病毒流淌在他的血脉里，MI6的血脉里，英国人的血脉里，这是冷战时期残留下来的遗产，马洛里从死去的M女士手里接过之后战战兢兢地护在怀里，在与C你来我往的过招里，像极了一只患了脖颈僵硬症的斗鸡。

年轻所带来的弊端并不是军需以及任务指挥上的无法胜任，而是他还长有青春痘的脸，无法抵御那几十年浸淫在温柔梦乡和生死攸关之间的风流，那是一种大难当头却能声色犬马的从容，也是一种谈及爱情欲语还休的克制。

当双零特工向他伸出橄榄枝的时候，他出于好奇没有拒绝。为什么不能？他没有恋人，也没有恋慕的人，也不想和谁发展什么风流韵事。和传说中的Double-O-Seven睡一觉，干他，让他知道谁才是那个能控制场面的人，谁才是那个指挥者，仔细一想这正迎合了他的心意。  
除却衣衫，他预料到会看到横七竖八的伤痕，但没有预料到会看到这么多，新伤叠旧伤，刺目如广阔沙漠之上的枯树，弹孔如陨石坠落在球体表面上留下的圆坑，缝线开垦出细细长长的运河，船只却已经尽数葬身在了入海口。而面前之人满不在乎地展示它们如黄金之王展示自己的宝藏。  
他别开眼咽了一口唾沫。  
“没关系，你可以看。”特工说。  
“我会温柔一点的。”他犹豫了一下后说，至少他是有良心的那一个。  
“没有这样的必要。”特工说，凑过来吻他。  
他躲开了，像只受惊的鸽子。  
“怎么了？”  
“我们不是恋人，我们不在恋爱，所以没有接吻的必要。”  
邦德盯着他看，然后叹了口气倒在枕头上：“你想要什么Q？”  
他想要什么？他不知道。彼时他没有什么特别想要的。他以为这会很有趣，然而展开的过程却比他意料之中的要痛苦得多。  
“我是你的军需官，我想要干你。”他听见自己用发抖的声音说，对此他并无把握。  
邦德盯着他看了良久，然后耸耸肩：“那你就试试呗。”  
肌肤贴肌肤，他俯身下去的时候心里却没有获得胜利的欣喜，到底是谁更可怜可悲？是他还是邦德？

他是什么时候开始和MI6的所有人一样迷恋着这詹姆斯邦德式风流，却又和其他人不一样呢？他恨着詹姆邦德式的满不在乎，詹姆斯邦德式的今朝有酒今朝醉，明日愁来明日愁？他说不清。然而通讯里的狂风暴雨在他表面平静的指挥室里所掀起的惊涛骇浪终是五次里有一次会让他措手不及。  
很快他的私宅里就摆满了琳琅满目的小玩意儿，邦德出外勤时给他捎来的明信片，米兰带回来的印有达芬奇素描的书签，赫尔辛基带回来的手掌大小的驯鹿摆设，玛雅的金字塔模型，埃及的明信片，中国产的绿茶，机场免税店的巧克力……乱七八糟堆在一起。他的猫开始习惯于黏在邦德的膝盖上不肯不下来，开始认得出邦德上楼的脚步声，开始在邦德留宿于他家时大方的在清晨毫不留情地跳上床踩特工的脸。  
然后很快，在他回过神又能摆雄赳赳气昂昂的样子出来之前，他发现自己坐在詹姆斯邦德病床前默默流泪。  
“我叫你不要再往前走了。我叫你等一等的。”  
“你为什么不听我的话。”  
“我说了我能行的，你为什么不相信我。”  
“你宁愿送掉自己的命也不愿意再等三十秒。”  
“M会说什么呢”  
诸如此类。  
“我知道你在想什么，乳臭味干的年轻人哭哭啼啼真是烦人。”  
“为什么要冲那么快。你那么想死吗？”  
又诸如此类。  
邦德看着他，眼睛在救护病房惨白的灯光下蓝得仿若窗玻璃一般透明。那肉体上又会有一道新疤痕，新的缝线，医护人员剜去新的死肉，一天六片止痛药，这又会是他的错。  
“我可什么都没说。”  
“那你想说什么。”  
“我不会死的，Q。”特工将手伸给他，“别哭了。”  
两天之后他从地铁口出来，看到邦德站在他常去的果蔬店门口，拄着拐杖，手里捧着花：“我不应该不听你的的，送你束花赔礼怎么样？”中年男人一瘸一拐走过来，他恨的是詹姆斯邦德式的锲而不舍。他想说比如你也给钱小姐送花呀，每次回来去M办公室都会给她带一束百合，但是没有说出来。然后邦德探过脑袋迅速地吻了他。  
“我不明白你为何对某些毫无意义的小事锱铢必较，比如接吻。”分开后特工说，“你看这不是很好吗？”  
他以为他会又哭，但他没有。

如果詹姆斯邦德死了，那英格兰就死了。他真正开始和MI6一众开始一起共事之后，某天特纳突然这么说。  
“但这简直荒谬至极！”他脱口而出。  
“这是最简单的事实。”特纳斜了他一眼，“这就是齿轮的运转方式。”  
他还是太年轻了，等意识到通过日夜连线通讯建立起来的情感会与夜夜相拥而眠一样致命时，已经晚了。你看，他对制造抖机灵的小玩意儿并无多大热忱，是詹姆斯邦德总是在他耳边唠叨老Q博士的发明长老Q博士的发明短，为什么换了军需官以后他就没有新奇小玩意儿可以玩了？双零特工不停在他线路那端唠叨，直到他给了他一把在射子弹的同时会喷水的枪。  
“你在逗我吗？”  
“这是特殊警备队最新标配的腐蚀液的升级版。”  
之后那把枪从迪拜帆船酒店的停机坪上滑进了海里。他气愤极了，然而马洛里并没有当一回事：“再给他一把呗。”这时候那位凭空冒出来的麦克斯登比已经提出了建造CNS大楼的计划，马洛里嗅到了危险，于是像秃鹫一样心无旁碍地飞了过去。MI6不是什么地下情报机构，在C提出裁撤00部门计划之前，他们不缺少匿名赞助者，香艳的富商寡妇或者别的人。但计划一提上日程，情况就发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
然而特工交上来的报告依旧这么写：[我希望那腐蚀液对海里的鱼不要造成影响。]  
他感到报国无门。如果马洛里都不在乎的话，为何他还要在乎呢？世风日下，他只能躲在泰晤士河的地穴里修修补补。阿斯顿马丁DB5的轮胎碎片使他发笑，这离那虚幻的泡沫破裂也不远了。 

猫咪们趴在床的一角静静地注视着他们，打着困倦的哈欠。特工用一种不可撼动的姿势拥着他，将他搂在臂弯里，弄乱他的头发，在他叫出声来时用嘴巴堵住他的嘴唇，他像一条在大海中颠簸的小船，在波浪之间沉浮，在电闪雷鸣中发抖。 特工却用一种波澜不惊的态度吻他，吮吸他的唇瓣，金色的睫毛如阳光所散发出的热量的具象化，而那双眼睛比海水还要蓝，那是英格兰的眼睛啊。

讨论他们到底是什么关系并不是什么头等大事，在随时可能送掉性命的关头讨论谁对谁的感情更像一个笑话，况且他们也讨论不出什么头绪，只要日子能像往常一样过下去，就没有什么可以讨论的。  
钱小姐警告过他，特纳也警告过他。他不知道M是否知道。但是连特纳都看出来了，他忧心忡忡：“Q你疯了吗？你这爱上詹姆斯邦德了吗？他睡了你吗？”可怜的忠心耿耿的比尔特纳像一条摇着尾巴的狗，跟着他们转来转去，扒拉着空气里的蛛丝马迹。  
但是玛德琳斯旺出现了。在索尔登的旅馆里他没有掩饰自己的敌意。这于事无补。  
事实比一记耳光还要响亮，他什么都没有答应过詹姆斯邦德，詹姆斯邦德也什么都没有答应过他。  
他就如同从高空抛下的一根羽毛，晃晃悠悠，却幻想和铅球一同落地。他和邦德，只有与地面相撞那一刻的粉身碎骨才能将他们分开。然而却忽略了理想情况这一个前提，他们赖以存活的情报世界是如此小，小到父母双亡的主人公能和反派在孩童时期个共享一位父亲，却又如此之大，大到他能让一个活人说消失就消失。然而这样的世界却容不下一立方真空让他来实践自己的爱情理论。  
这不是邦德的错，不是任何人的错。詹姆斯邦德没有变，詹姆斯邦德还是那个詹姆斯邦德，是他悄无声息地变了。  
他以为以他的智慧能看的更透，但他没有。他引狼入室，最后自食苦果。他放下了戒备，自己开起玩笑然后咬到舌头，流血也得咽回去。 

他从地铁站里出来，之后就钻进了街角的果蔬店。他习惯于在离家之前的一站地铁下来，然后再慢慢走回去。倘若被跟踪，也能及时发现不至于暴露自己的据点。  
萦绕在他心头的阴影依然没有褪去，撇去那位恼人的特工先生和他的风流韵事不谈，他依旧认为这一切都太简单了。  
布罗菲尔德危言耸听，夸夸其谈。从邦德的报告来看，实验室引发的爆炸居然能危及整个基地，若是炸掉四分之一个基地他还能相信，但是整个？CNS顶楼的争斗，如果他不在场的话，是绝对不会相信马洛里所说的“我没有碰麦克斯登比，是他自己掉下去的。”的鬼话的，但事实是麦克斯登比的确是自己掉下去的，他亲眼所见，马洛里几乎没有碰他他就失足了，这样的几率有几何？更何况权倾朝野的犯罪头子乘坐一辆没有任何攻击性武器的直升机，而这直升机居然能被手枪击落。他对邦德使用什么手枪了如指掌，那武器虽是经过他改良，但能击落直升机的概率只有不到百分之五。观战中他近乎以为坠机是有人在背后暗自重写了程序，然后遥控了直升机撞上大桥。但之后他上前检测的时候却找不到任何证据。这到底是怎么发生的？那个趴在桥上苦苦求邦德杀了他的懦夫，到底是怎么扛起创立史上最邪恶组织之一的重任的？  
狱中的布罗菲尔德受尽折磨，却对自己并不会在监狱里长呆十分有信心：“他会来将我弄出去的。他需要我。你们等着吧。”  
但是是谁呢？  
他想不出任何人。还有什么人会对瞎了一只眼的布洛菲尔德有兴趣？

话说回来，没有什么比好好吃一顿更能使人振作起来了，也许过几天等综合报告出来，他就能理出一个头绪。他并不是什么时候都会拥有这样闲散的夜晚的，倘若是之前，倘若特工先生在伦敦停留，多半就会和他一起买菜，于是他得煮两人分量的食物，摆两个盘子，拌两份色拉，煎两块牛排，在桌上放两个玻璃酒杯，两副刀叉，一盘子苹果派一会儿就分完了，一盒冰激凌也一会儿就吃完了。他叉着腰用铲子摆弄滋滋作响的牛排的时候，特工先生就捏着酱料瓶站在他身边。他说撒盐就撒盐，他说撒胡椒就撒胡椒。吃完后他会命令Double-O-Seven洗盘子，自己翘着腿躺在沙发上逗猫玩。  
现在他站在冰柜前犹豫，最后还是拿了两块鸡肉，一块可以给两只猫。他对这个决定十分满意。

他提着东西走出果蔬店就看到了那个人。  
金发，垂下的手指上夹着烟，穿一件一看就价值不菲的深灰色大衣。果蔬店外面摆着绿色的漆桶，里面插满了形形色色的鲜花。那人背着他站在那里，手指停在一簇黄玫瑰上。他呆呆地看着那人把花抽出来，拿在手上把玩了一会儿又塞了回去，然后就往他家的方向走去。  
他抬起脚跟在后面，那人健步如飞，他需要小跑才能跟上。  
“Double-O-Seven。”他叫道，“你怎么回来了？”  
那人转过身，首先映入眼帘的是和詹姆斯邦德一模一样的蓝眼睛，凝视中藏着受训过的部队军人所特有的凛冽。袋子掉在了地上，然后他顾不得查看鸡蛋是否摔烂，赶紧忙不迭道歉，认错人了，认错人了，对不起。  
“没关系。”那人弯腰捡起袋子，土生土长的英音里夹杂着中东地区的某种变调。他用发颤的手接过袋子。  
“你还好吧？”男人说，弯起一缕令人疑惑的微笑。  
“我没事。”他说，窘迫之下泪水几乎要夺眶而出。

五分钟之后他打开公寓门，将塑料袋和包一股脑儿扔在进门的矮柜上。他住一室一厅，厨房是开放式的，没有餐桌，分割厨房和客厅的橱柜边上摆着木头高脚凳当餐椅。平日他给猫们做鸡肉的时候猫就蹲在高脚凳上盯着他。今天它们没有到门口来迎接他，或许它们在睡觉，他并不十分在意，反正等会儿他将猫粮灌到猫食盆里的时候它们自会醒过来。  
他在高脚凳上坐下来，趴在冰凉的石英台面上，将脸埋在袖子里……到底为何还要期待邦德会回来？  
……在回家的路上撞见在花店里给他挑黄玫瑰的双零特工。他悄悄追上去拍他的背，吓他一跳，欣赏邦德脸上被揭穿的表情：将你抛下都是逗你玩呢Q！  
……在回家的路上撞见在花店里给他挑黄玫瑰的双零特工。他在邦德敲响他家门之前狂奔回家，深呼吸，然后板着脸拉开门，接过道歉的玫瑰后就关上门，让傲慢的特工吃一个闭门羹。  
……他拉开门，邦德站在门口，脸上带着轻松又迷人的笑意，手上什么都没拿：但是我改变想法了Q。  
……在回家的路上撞见在花店里给他挑黄玫瑰的……他认错人了。

窗外响起了礼花的爆炸声。  
他猛地直起身子走到窗前，威斯敏斯特方向的城市轮廓闪闪烁烁，浮动着金粉色的光，伦敦眼缓缓转动着，乐声微不可闻，他仔细分辨，大钟敲了九下。并没有爆炸声，是他太过紧张了吗？  
有东西引起了他的注意力，视线下移，令他万分诧异的是之前遇上的金发男人就站在他家楼下，手插在大衣口袋里。现在他看清楚了，这人绝对不是邦德，他比邦德更瘦，也更高，金发更长，打理的一丝不苟。那人又给自己点了一根烟。  
这人在这里做什么？不安占据了他的内心。这是巧合吗？他盯着那个男人，他并不认识这人，他也几乎可以确定MI6的档案里没有这人的记录，不然他肯定会有印象。仿佛是感受到了他的目光，男人抽了两口烟后就朝他的窗户转过了脑袋——

他一把拉上了窗帘，心脏狂跳，他转过身，头晕目眩中突然发现客厅的沙发椅上坐着一个人。  
“你喜欢这个小惊喜吗？”那人说。  
他从嗓子眼里发出一声含混的尖叫，血液猛地涌上了脑袋。他向后退了一步，砰地撞在了窗边的暖气管上。  
“金发。蓝眼。高大。我想这是你喜欢的类型吧，小Q博士？”那人继续说，“和詹姆斯邦德一样，他杀人时也从不手软。”  
他从不会忘记任何和他打过交道的人的声音，更不会忘记一张脸。若非那人沐浴在客厅暖色的灯光里，怀抱着他那两只备受宠爱的猫，他一定会以为自己在做梦。

The Dead Are Alive.  
詹姆斯邦德错了。加雷斯马洛里错了。钱小姐错了。比尔特纳错了。他们都错了。大错特错。  
詹姆斯邦德又胜利了！詹姆斯邦德是一个笑话！

“比尔特纳检查过……”他喃喃，心脏在胸腔里狂跳震得他浑身发抖，恐慌像蛇一样扼住了他的咽喉。真相一直近在咫尺，但所有人都看走了眼。所有人都没有吸取教训。  
“可怜的比尔特纳，可怜，可怜，可怜的比尔特纳。多么重大的失误！他在MI6的事业就此完蛋了。M会让他卷铺盖滚蛋。”那人咯咯直笑，笑声使他汗毛倒竖，“又或者他会再给特纳先生一个机会？”  
这下所有的不合理都有了合理的解释。他终于知道内心隐约的不安是什么了，恩斯特布罗菲尔德是个虚张声势的傀儡，若没有人在他背后撑腰，他连用受伤的双腿站起来的勇气都没有，他失败的太轻易了，轻易到所有人都被胜利蒙蔽了眼睛。基地爆炸了，那并不是詹姆斯邦德的功劳，直升机坠落了，那也不是詹姆斯邦德的功劳，麦克斯登比从楼上像风筝一样笔直坠落……砰！  
那张脸他再熟悉不过了，加雷斯马洛里对那人恨之入骨却又无可奈何。他以为自己击败过那人。  
而现在那位幕后操偶人就坐在他面前，臂弯里搂着他的猫，细长的手指轻轻挠弄着水滑的猫皮。

“别担心布洛菲尔德，他在里面呆不长。”那人温柔地向他解释，像在一本正经地讲述一个特别有趣的笑话，“SPECTRE没有首领的话很快就会变成一盘散沙。但它自有它存在的目的，我想我们还是达成一个共识吧，SPECTRE有它存在的必要，布罗菲尔德也一样。他是个非常有趣的人，有趣又懦弱的人。少有见一个人爱另一个人爱的如此发狂的，当他找到我的时候我想，有意思，非常有意思，布罗菲尔德有意思极了…… 他对邦德的爱和你相比是否让你自惭形秽？”

他的心沉了下去，需要有人去警告M。他死死抓着暖气管。他的公寓有应急警报系统，就在他的餐桌桌沿下面，只要他能不动声色的去给自己倒杯水……  
“Q。”那人适时地提醒他，“你废了很大力气破坏了CNS的网路监控系统，说实话，我没有想到你真能走这么远，那个晚上你的表情真是吓人，我都快要以为你在和一头看不见的野兽搏斗呢。”  
这个笑话一点也不好笑， 他松开手，低头抚弄被压得发疼的指关节。那人盯着他。  
“你在这里坐了多久了？想要茶吗？”他的语言系统终于一点点回来了，可腿已经轻飘飘不再是他自己的了，“我猜你有事情要和我说。”  
他试图抬腿往厨房走。  
“没有太久。”那人黑洞洞的眼睛如枪管跟着他移动，“事实上，你在街上碰到塞巴斯蒂安的时候我才刚刚搞定你屋子里的监控。所以别费心想着警告你在MI6的小伙伴们了。现在这屋子的安全级别和伦敦剩下的千万民居并无两样。”  
他停下脚步，咬了咬嘴唇，将反驳的话咽了回去。那人站了起来，于是他的两只猫跐溜从那人的西装裤上滑下来，径直奔到了主人的脚下。  
“但是喝茶，为什么不呢？”他眼睁睁看着那人往厨房走去。给茶壶满上水，插上电，然后从橱柜里拿出两只骨瓷杯子和一盒茶包，动作轻车熟路，就好像在自己家里一样。毫无疑问那人对屋子里的一切都了如指掌。  
“别看上去那么垂头丧气的，亲爱的。”熟悉的陌生人倚靠着餐桌，手插在西装口袋里。那西装的裁剪方式面料花纹与之前碰见时所穿的完全不同，不仅仅是这样，男人说话的语气和方式，以及行为举止，也有哪里不一样了。他说不上哪里不一样，那依旧是同一个人，但的的确确病态至极，带着一股夸张的戏剧张力，这张力铺展开来就如海啸般横扫周遭的一切。男人的手里并没枪，他却觉得枪口已经抵在自己的太阳穴上了。  
他需要通知Double-O-Seven……Double-O-Seven需要立刻采取行动。思考！思考！还有什么别的方法能通知到他的特工？希望邦德还没有起飞，他和邦德有一条特殊的通讯线路，这条线路他没有编入MI6的网路里，他把那块手表给了邦德……他自己有一块相同的就在进门矮柜上的背包里……

[……我用Q给的手表引爆了布罗菲尔德的实验室，带着马德琳斯旺小姐成功逃了出来……他说这只是一块普通的手表，胡扯！我只花了五分钟就看出表盘是倒计时指示标。]  
——该死！该死！该死！

水开了。  
“可怜的小东西。在被抛弃的痛苦中无法自拔。”那人说，露出了蝰蛇般狡猾的笑容。  
“你从哪里得来这样的想法？！”他厉声责问，恐惧突然消失了，在愤怒的驱使下他浑身发抖。  
“嘘嘘嘘。”那人竖起一根手指安抚道，细长的黑眉毛拧了起来。之后他慢条斯理给两个茶杯满上茶，接着端着杯子回到客厅又在沙发上坐下了，“过来Q。”  
他沉浸在被羞辱的愤怒中没有动。  
那人咯咯一笑：“过来，猫咪。”那人冲猫咪招了招手，小动物犹豫了一下，看看他看看那人，然后一步步朝那人走过去。  
“……不！不要过去！”他想要阻拦，但是两只猫又已经又跳上了那人的膝盖。  
“看起来它们比你更有勇气呢。”那人喝了口茶，“过来吧，我并不会吃了你。”  
他犹豫着，最后终于走过去，在地毯上盘腿坐下来。  
“很好。”那人说，将茶杯推给他。  
他没有去碰。  
“你要聊什么？”他发现自己的声音抖的厉害。他是MI6的，生是MI6的，死也是MI6的，这辈子谁都不要想让他改投另一个主子。  
“他会回到你身边的，这当算是我向你示好的一个小礼物吧，Q。”  
“什么？”他说，声音走了调。  
那人一手搂过猫，另一手从西装口袋里捞出手机，Q拿眼角瞄着。  
[新信息一则。]  
那人将手机塞回口袋里：“计划十分顺利。我认为这次不需要我最好的狙击手出马就能轻易完成任务，不是吗？”  
他失魂落魄地坐在那里。  
那人顿了顿接着说：“你应该已经猜到了吧？”

有那么一会儿他只是呆呆盯着那人的眼睛，那人的眼睛像黑洞，将周围的光全部吸走了。他艰难地咽了口唾沫：“我不知……”  
然后他突然反应过来了。不——不——不———  
“玛德琳斯旺小姐现在应该已经死了。”那人推了推茶杯，再次邀请道，“喝茶吗，Q？”  
恐惧重新回来了，顺便攥走了他的呼吸。

维斯珀林德小姐死了，拉契夫死了，马修斯死了，M夫人死了，拉乌尔席尔瓦死了……他的双零特工驾驶着他新修好的阿斯顿马丁DB5，心急火燎地往回赶，却被堵在折返回伦敦进城的高速上。通讯设备断了，特工联系不上他的军需官。忙音。忙音。忙音。玛德琳斯旺小姐躺在副驾驶上，如一朵折了茎的鲜花，车玻璃像是碎裂的蜘蛛网和一场终将会醒的梦。

但是死人复活了。  
“理查布鲁克。”那人冰凉的手指伸过来捏了捏他的脸，移开时却好像烧穿了他脸上的肌肤，“麦克斯登比死了。你可以暂且叫我理查布鲁克。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
